


This is Us

by phantomhive (phantom_hive)



Series: Baby Luv [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantomhive
Summary: How have you been spending your days lately?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Baby Luv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hyperlink hiding here somewhere, be sure to click it!

_For the past couple of weeks, Chinen had been waking up to sweet morning cuddles with Luv._

For the past couple of weeks, he had also been sleeping in his neighbor's place, Yamada being kicked out of his bed to sleep on the floor. Their routine has mostly been established and honestly, it worked the best for all of them especially for Yamada.

Around **6 o'clock** , the time where Yamada has to get up, Luv would wake up with a soft cry too, eventually stirring her light-sleeper nanny awake as well. Yamada would carefully take her out from her cot to give her a good morning kiss and pass her to Chinen, to which the nanny would gladly welcome in his waiting arms with his messy bed hair and eyes in slits. After a few minutes of cuddles, smooches and giggles, both Chinen and Luv would be in their best conditions to walk spiritedly over the windows and greet the morning sunshine.

At **7 o'clock** they would all be sitting for breakfast that Chinen had prepared. At one end of the table was Luv's high chair, Yamada and Chinen sitting opposite each other just inches away from their precious jewel. She would always prefer her sweet potatoes more than her broccolis but whatever she was served with, she ate them with gusto since her nanny would always do his best with the meals.  
If only she could talk, she would join the adults' conversation and tell him that the porridge he would often make for her was the _best thing_ in her tiny world of nourishment. While having their meal, Yamada and Chinen mostly talked about Luv and some trivial things, Chinen doing most of the effort to sustain the exchange. Yet, they were not much really prying into each other's personal lives, even when Yamada would sometimes pop questions about his background, it was clear as the day that they were only for reference as his employer and Chinen would usually answer with pleasure.

When it's **7:30am** , Yamada would plant another kiss on top of Riku's head and exchange knowing nods with Chinen before heading out and driving to work.

 **8 o'clock** , Chinen and Luv would be sitting on the middle of the mat. They will be facing each other and Chinen would let her sit by herself and play activities that would improve her sensory awareness. She had been great with her developmental milestones and had been responding very well every time they called her name. Although, Chinen's a little bit concerned with how she would react more when she's called "Luv" by him instead of her name. Her father still called her "Riku-chan" and Chinen's a little worried she might get confused. Lately, she had also started doubling the syllables, she would say like "baba" and "nana" but when she's upset, it would become a string of angry babble much to Chinen's amusement. She also knew what "no" would mean, like when they're eating and she decided to paint her table with her pureed greens and orange, one "no" from either her father or nanny and she would immediately stop smearing it all over the plastic top. Of course, with one gummy grin, she would be forgiven.

 **9 o'clock** is for bath time. Luv had always loved the warm baths and the tickle time that came right after during dressing up. Her nanny would kiss and blow on her tummy, it was cool and warm at the same time and it sent shivers over her tiny body, nevertheless, she looked forward to them every day.

Nap time is at **10 o'clock**. Chinen had not had any troubles in putting Luv to sleep. She would get a bottle of milk, he would embrace her in his chest, sway around a bit while humming a tender lullaby, and in no time, she would be fast asleep.

This would give Chinen at least two hours to sterilize Luv's bottles and some of her toys since the tiny teething monster would always pop anything in her mouth. He would also prepare their lunch and take a quick shower. He has his own set of toiletries in his neighbor's bathroom now and at first, he was wary of bringing his own stuff but when his neighbor did not actually mind, he thought it was all right. So the next time, he asked his neighbor if he could occupy one of the empty drawers to load some of his clothes on, but in the end, his neighbor gave him the other half of his cabinet. It was generous, really, but Chinen only needed a small space. He would go home during the weekends anyway.

By **12 o'clock** , Luv would wake up to her lunch, which would always consist of fruits and vegetables. During this time, his father would not be around and she will get her nanny all to herself. She is more talkative than her father is and Chinen noticed that, that is why he would gladly engage in conversing with her until they finished their meals.

From **1 o'clock to 3 o'clock** , they were back on the mat. With the house childproofed, Chinen would let her crawl and wander around without worrying too much. On the other hand, this time was used for learning as well. Chinen would take out the educational shape sorter toys and the picture books, which they would heartily play with.

 **4 o'clock** in the afteroon is pretty much like the 10 o'clock in the morning, which means, Luv would be down for a nap. But this time, her nanny would sleep beside her on the bed, feeling sheltered and loved every time he hugged her to sleep.

When it's **6 o'clock** and Chinen is back in the kitchen making dinner while Luv sat in the highchair watching him, the front door would open and Luv would start blabbing in her highest spirits when she would finally see her daddy.

"Riku-chan." Yamada would call her name, as she would stretch her arms for him. As Yamada would carry her, he would utter a soft _"Tadaima"_ and would look at the 22-year-old nanny in his all black apron who would welcome him back home with a smile.

Usually at **8 o'clock** in the evening, they would be done with their supper and Chinen would be back in the room with baby Luv. The lights would be out except for a small moon lamp that illuminated the whole room cozily and sufficiently. Yamada would hear the melody the nanny would always sing every night, and sometimes, during the weekends when Chinen was not there, he would find himself humming to it as well while putting Riku to sleep.

_Close your eyes and listen carefully to my story_  
_Before my story ends, you will dream_  
_[Little star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI8NZsjRyGk) tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_

_When I first met you, it was truly eye-blinding_  
_When I first saw your smile, I felt like I had the whole world_  
_Little star tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_

_When I see you fast asleep in my arms_  
_I can’t take my eyes off you for a second_  
_You’re so pretty – I feel like my breath will stop_  
_How can I fall asleep?_

_My love, my everything, my angel from heaven_  
_My two eyes, my world – you stole them all_  
_Little star tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_

_When I see you fast asleep in my arms_  
_I can’t take my eyes off you for a second_  
_You’re so pretty – I feel like my breath will stop_  
_How can I fall asleep?_

_Close your eyes and listen carefully to my story_  
_Before my story ends, you will dream_  
_Little star tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_

_My love tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_  
_Forever, I will watch over you_

But tonight, at **9pm** , as Chinen went out of the room, the lights in the kitchen were still bright and angry as Yamada sat on one of the chairs. The table he had just wiped clean until it was shiny was now covered with papers that had bold numbers and words all jumbled around that he could not even understand any of it. He could see that his neighbor was studying them sharply with his glasses resting on top of his nose but despite the spectacles, he could still see the tired eyelids that are now ready to retire for the day.

He started talking again as he occupied the chair in front of his neighbor "You shouldn't push yourself you know, if you get sick, who'd take care of Luv?"

" _You're_ here, it wouldn't be a problem." He answered without even tearing his sight away from the sheet he was currently reading. Chinen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you're not getting the point. If you're sick, you wouldn't be able to come close to her, you can't even carry her, and she'd be really upset if that happened. I'm just her nanny and you are her father. There's always a big difference to that." Yamada paused and temporarily looked at him before going back to the paper that was in front of him.

"You're not _just_ a nanny to her. You take care of her far better than her father and mother would ever will."

"That's not true. I can see how much you're doing your best for her. And what divides my care and your care towards her is that you are paying me to do this job. I am merely doing what I am expected to do and while no one's paying you to be a good father, you still choose the be one. Some parents can be otherwise."

"You're doing more than what I ask you to." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "I want her; I love her, because she's _my_ daughter."

"Of course you do. Any parent would."

"You just said some parents _can be_ otherwise. Her mother is one of them."

"What do you mean?" Chinen's eyebrow met dangerously close in the middle, curiosity evident at the way he leaned towards the table.

"Her mother" he started "She was intending to _abort_ her."

Chinen gasped, his chest automatically constricting at the words he just heard and the thought of it actually happening. He was looking at Yamada's eyes that were usually dark and cold when not locked towards his daughter, which, by now, had surged into something _darker and colder_ as he talked about Riku's mother. So he waited for what his neighbor had yet to unveil. Yamada pressed his back against the backrest of the chair, looking down gloomily at which Chinen was not even sure of anymore- if it were the papers, the ballpen or _just nothing_.

"She was a model and I met her through a friend. We were happy for three years until she got busy with more and more photoshoots. I proposed but she did not want to get married yet since her career was just beginning to grow. More so, she extremely disapproved of the thought of starting a family so when she learned about her pregnancy, it disappointed her so much because she's was afraid it will ruin her body. That's why she tried..." He choked, _yet,_ he gulped the harsh memory of the day "She tried to get rid of Riku while I was at work. Had her mother not called and had I not arrived on time, I wouldn't have had my daughter.”

_As he received the urgent phone call from his girlfriend’s mother while in the middle of a meeting, he had bolted out of building, the numerous cry for his name sounding mangled in the background. He ran as fast as he could that even when his feet were already about to give up on him halfway, the thought of losing his child had not let his strength crumble down. His eyes were burning and stinging but when he met her girlfriend’s tenacious pair, it trembled him to his core. She looked too determined of her decision and if Yamada were even a second late, he would not have saved the baby. Kneeling down on both knees, he cried and begged her not to harm the child. He did not know how long he had stayed in that position, he did not know how his eyes managed to produce tears even when he thought that he had cried enough but all he knew was that his heart was aching for his unborn angel and he would sacrifice anything and everything for her. Even if it cost him his life, he would fight for her._

“And while she proceeded with pregnancy, she made it harder for us as she carried Riku. She wouldn't eat, she would go out a lot and purposely forget her scheduled check-ups, she'll try hiding her bump with abdominal binders and even though I tried so, _so_ hard to fix our relationship, she was just not having any of it. It was as if her mind completely shut down and even had the audacity to blame me for her situation. So when Riku was born, she stayed for only two more months with us here until she got a call from a model agency in London. After a week, she left and I've never heard from her again.”

Chinen was at a loss of words but he somehow managed to say one, " _Wow_."

"I mean, what a fucking _bitch_." Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut - _his comment to himself_ but since Luv was already sleeping, there was no reason to restrain himself from uttering despicable words for an equally despicable human being. He was _raging_ and even though he still had an ounce of gratitude to her for at least bringing Luv to the world, he could not fathom how a mother would be able to lie in a hospital bed to kill her own child.

“This is why I trust my daughter to you. You are everything she was not. She wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night when her baby cried for milk, she wouldn’t carry her when she needs her mother’s warmth, she wouldn’t change her diapers and just let the nanny do it. But there were also times when I’d see her caressing her cheeks when she’s sleeping, I only wish she did it when her daughter was awake, it would have been nice for Riku to know how her mother’s touch felt like.” Chinen could sense how Yamada was trying to suppress his emotions behind his blazing eyes as he talked about it, it had not been long and the ice that had enveloped him now was as justifiable as it can ever be. He wanted to comfort him, _hug him_ , anything that would keep him out of the inclemency. _But how?_

By **11:30pm** , Yamada was lying down on the bed as Chinen had insisted. He may have had his eyes closed but he was completely awake and aware how the younger kept stifling his sobs from the floor. Yamada knew he was crying and it constricted his chest, although he was not sure why, he hated how the poor boy sounded so _heartbroken._

When Riku cried Yamada heard shuffling and soft _shushes,_ his daughter’s cries immediately turning into soft whimpers until she finally calmed down. Albeit his neighbor whispering, Yamada heard him loud and clear, even how his voice cracked a bit.

“Shh, Luv. Don’t cry, I got you. _I got you._ I will always be here for you. I will keep you. _I will._ ”

It got quiet before he heard more shuffling and he guessed that Riku must now be back in her crib, but the next second, the blankets get pulled up to cover his entire body followed by a warm, subtle pressure of something soft against his forehead. Was this the kind of affection his daughter had been getting?

 _“Will you let me keep you too?”_ it was an innocent question, but it was enough for Yamada’s wall to yield.

_Because it felt so amorous and he now understood why his daughter had grown fond of their new neighbor._

**Author's Note:**

> so this just happened  
> yeeeeeet  
> and I don't even know how it turned out :(  
> do tell me, yeah?


End file.
